Outline the Stars with a Paintbrush
by LoneArticWolf09
Summary: Jack Frost is the main act at a show-house, feeling trapped almost all the time, his life is one big routine. That is until he becomes interested in the new, exotic gardener Bunnymund, who is intrigued with Jack himself. But the stress and demands from the stage will cage them, especially when the threat of Jack being sold to a twisted customer clouds their view...
1. Chp1: Ursa Major

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second JackRabbit fiction so thanks for clicking on it and I hope you like what I have going here, a few pointers before we start are that Bunnymund is half human; purely in interest of the context. **

**Also this is set in…the 1890's – 1900's. I cannot wait to start on this, so let's do it! *beefy man roar of determination* OH, the chapters will be named after stars and star constellations since I am a clever little bat. **

_**Speaking of which, a big thank you to "That-Cheeky-Bat" for the assistance regarding my poor grammar, I am really taking the comma advice into consideration and I hope you notice it in my following work, love chatting to you!**_

_**Thanks to "slyangelfox" for all the ideas and conversation, it is so inspirational and utterly wonderful messaging you, so thank you so much, I wish you all the best of luck on your new upcoming stories!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Ursa Major_

Jack Overland is spluttering, choking and hacking, trying to get every ounce of freezing icy water from his sore lungs, since he just fell into the iced over lake outside his home in Burgess. But the main point of information right now is that there is a tall, older man pulling him out and trying to regain oxygen into the eighteen year olds dead weight body.

The night sky is dark and the moon is a bright sphere of chilling light, bursting down in elegant rays, illuminating Jack's pale skin; near blue from the cold shudder that is spreading under his flesh. But heat and colour is flushing back as the gentleman dressed in thick, midnight blue tailored velvet presses his open hand down on the lean chest and blows fresh air into the younger man's motionless mouth.

In his own, dull mind – absent to anything but the desire to just fall asleep and succumb to the welcoming warmth of what is probably death, a light is appearing and Jack is reluctantly reaching for it, knowing it will awaken him, he cannot help but think that his thoughts are like that of a child. It mildly amuses him as he comes to, spitting unattractively onto the frosted grass around him as someone lifts him up into a sitting position and pats his back in a warm, gentle fashion.

Everything is coming into focus, the still, grey trees around him, the splintered lake to his left and the man kneeling in front of him, the man with the dark hair that is glossy like the night sky contrasting sharply with the intense silvery gaze of his pale eyes that suit his pale flesh.

This man is trying to speak to him, well he is speaking but Jack's head is not yet clear enough to decipher words amongst the silent movement of his mouth and jaw. When he does, the eighteen year old pauses before replying, his throat still feeling coarse and dry with the icy lash of air that makes him tremble, Jack decides his simple brown cloak, trousers and shirt are doing him no good and he dearly appreciates the sudden covering of soft, hot velvet.

Man in Moon watches as the younger man takes in the heat from the jacket he just placed around his narrow shoulders and he continues speaking in a tone just as smooth as the material of his suit, coaxing the dark eyed boy into reality.

"Hello…hello, my name is Manny, can you hear me? You just fell in the lake, do you remember what happened before, slow down, breathe…breathe, can you hear me yet …I guess not, well just focus on joining the world of the living, yeah?" he repeated, adding more encouragement here and there as Jack finally nodded and replied with a rasped tone.

"H-H-Hello…I'm Jack, yes I can hear you…thank you…for…for rescuing me, did I really nearly drown?" he sounded bemused and distant but Manny couldn't blame him. He simply smiled a friendly smile and pulled the boy to his feet, for all that to happen is Jack to collapse. The dark eyed boy felt the sudden shock of snow shoot through his hands as he hit the ground. Apologies spilled from his mouth and Manny chuckled, ensuring the dark haired eighteen year old that it was fine and he slung a long, slender arm around his shoulders as Jack stood for the final time.

As they started trudging through the deep snow, the night air whipping lightly around their faces, Jack couldn't help but realise that for some strange reason, he didn't feel cold; he didn't feel tired or… like he had just drowned. His mind told him he should feel like he should at least be bothered by the fact he nearly died, but he honestly didn't care.

"So…Jack, how did you end up in the lake?" Manny inquired, smiling now that he knew the eighteen year old was well. Jack hesitated for several minutes, blinking before he stopped in his tracks and Man in Moon looked at his confused expression. Jack was shaking his head and growling slightly, like he was trying to remember something, this is what first concerned the older man. The following words alarmed Manny even more.

"I…I don't know" Jack eventually responded and as they began trekking again, Manny waited patiently for anything to spark memory in the younger man, but with no luck.

Jack Overland didn't remember anything but his name and the fact he had fallen in a lake, to which he had been given this information by Lord Man in Moon, a rich gentleman who then took it as his responsibility to take care of the amnesiac pauper boy for the next three years.

Three years later, when Jack had become accustomed to wealthy life, alone in the large mansion (although he would often go out to play with the children in the nearby village, even so Manny lived too far away from the lake to know of his old family and friends) Jack would often ask his new guardian to tell him why he was venturing out in the depths of Burgess, but Manny would never elucidate on that night.

It was in March that Manny started declaring Jack Overland as Jack Winter, a new name for him to get used to, to which the dark eyed twenty one year old would become confused about but complied to nonetheless since he was genuinely fond of the older man, who was wise as the old moon himself.

That feeling of respect and affection was broken though, when Jack found out why he had, had to change his name, why Manny took a sudden interest in his singing and taught him how to become even more impressive with his harmonious voice, or why the frame of his body had to be so lean, lightly muscled and flawless.

It was because Man in Moon was planning to sell him in the forthcoming month of July, by the time Jack realised, the date was upon him and as he opened the front doors to two men and a woman. Figuring they were just fellow businessmen, Jack greeted them and led them through into the main lounge, offering drinks out of polite nature.

The largest man was an older gentleman with a long dark grey beard and arching black eyebrows, big, round blue eyes and a deep crimson coat, lined with ebony fur and covering a large belly. He had tried requesting some vodka but the young woman beside him declared against it with a wry grin.

The young woman was very pretty; she had strong tanned skin and shoulder length dark brunette hair, strung with turquoise and glittering gold. Her eyes were incredible, a shimmering starlit violet that contrasted with the green, yellow and pale blue of her slightly feathered-around-the-edges dress, these members introduced themselves as Nicholas North and Toothiana.

Jack liked them, with their genuine smiles and their warm eyes. The last man though, was someone Jack would gladly avoid in the future. He was short and snide, with pointed features and an abnormally small face, with rough auburn hair; balding at the top, he had a toothy leer, a dark brown and orange jacket and too-short trousers. He claimed himself as Rumplestiltskin.

Jack was about to go to his room, when he passed Manny on the stairs who asked him to join him and his guests for lunch as they had something to discuss that included the twenty one year old. Jack blinked and shrugged with compliance, bewildered with the idea that he could join in with a business meeting as he had never been permitted to do so before.

Jack now wished he had never gone to such meeting, for it only sealed his fate, in which money was passed along the table and Rumplestiltskin (Rumple) grinned at Jack with a look of intense, gritty satisfaction. Jack Winter looked at his guardian of three years with horror and sadness out the back of the carriage as Manny closed the doors to his mansion.

North and Toothiana shuffled into the seat opposite him as Jack curled up, placing the blanket he had been given over his head like a hood and sniffling into his bent up knees, they had been travelling for hours – Jack hadn't said a word since they set off, Toothiana leant forward to press a small hand to his shoulder, he didn't make a move to shrug it off or appreciate it, he just turned away and sighed shakily.

The young exotic lady turned to North with a sad look in her eyes, one of sympathy. The Russian sighed and turned away, he couldn't do anything. Rumple was singing in the front, a distorted tune that sounded crooked and drunk. By the time they reached the ferry, Jack was solemn and just followed, North holding onto his wrist and Toothiana looping her arm through his as a sign of comfort. It was nightfall by the time they turned up in Europe.

* * *

The break of morning split through the open sky, the light dusting of clouds fading as the colours of coral and rose spilt like watercolours, Jack was wandering outside "The Rose of the Garden" the show-house that he worked in. Ironically, his walks were taking him into the; albeit neglected and dry, gardens out the back of the building. Unused since who could admire flowers by night? Since night was the only time anyone bothered to go to "The Rose of the Garden".

Jack Winter would always peek out the entrance of the show-house early in the morning, to see if Man in Moon was driving up in a silver lined carriage out the mist of the street to take back Jack and take him home. Every time the twenty four year old was disappointed he would just go into the back gardens before preparations started, being one of the main attractions at one of the best places in the city meant he didn't get much time to himself.

Oh did he forget to mention? Throughout the last three years living at "The Rose of the Garden" he had grown to be quite a favourite amongst the audience, Jack Winter, the dyed white haired, dyed blue eyed young man with purity running through his veins and a smirk on his plush lips. They say he has the voice of a nightingale, what they say is true since dear Jack Winter was a singer and a dancer.

When he had first turned up to "The Rose of the Garden" it had looked slightly too old fashioned and slightly crumbling round the edges, with ragged marks of peeling paint and dead flowers lining the crooked baskets outside of splintered windows. In other words, it wasn't doing too good.

Toothiana told him how she had just moved in with her dancers and when they all started working (including the new act of Jack Winter) money should start rolling in and the place will look great in no time and wouldn't you know it, the place looked fantastic by the end of the year with queues of intrigued customers lined up in street, illuminated by the brazen lights of the tall lamps.

Jack at first obviously refused to go on stage or even acknowledge his new position of performance but after some words of encouragement from North and a couple of threats from Rumple, he went on shakily and stubbornly and sung a simple song he knew that left the crowd impressed and eventually the glare of the spotlight and the deafening roars of the hungry audience became daily life.

Jack Winter may never even admit that he began to enjoy the excitement and smoky adrenaline of it all when he knew he was enthralling people with his clear, clean voice that was as smooth and cool as silver. It even gave him a spark of satisfaction knowing the rhythmic movements of his body would entice the unreachable customers, it was fun and…empowering.

A controlling notion that he thrived in since he didn't have control of anything else, where he lived, his food, his clothing, when and where he could go out, who he could go out with. It was the submissive life of a glamorous slave. So every morning he would wait for his old guardian who would never turn up, so he would venture into the gardens and stroll with a sigh over the dry, crusted lawn.

Except this time, he noticed a few pale purple flowers popping up from a patch of renewed, emerald tinted grass in the corner under a bare tree; considering that it was March and it had not shown life, showed how little anything cared about anything round here, even the trees were bored. But these…lovely, unusually shaped flowers that bloomed in the depths of the garden coaxed Jack over and a smile danced on his pale lips as the colours lightened his sombre mood.

He would have to ask someone what the flowers meant, Toothiana might know since she was always dressed in some kind of floral attire, or maybe North had a knack for gardening – such a thought amused Jack as he knelt down to gently press long fingers against the silky feel of lilac petals, when a sudden voice made him jump back and land on the now softened grass with shock.

"Hey, careful, those av' just blossomed!" the voice said and Jack looked around wildly for the owner of it eventually to find himself staring at a man who had emerged from the undergrowth of a tree further away.

It was a tall gentleman wearing pale brown and green clothes, a jacket and trousers. Thick brown boots and a few grass stains marking the elbows and knees of his outfit. His skin was tanned and calloused with fine scars from hard work. Muscled arms and broad shoulders leading up to a carved chin and cheekbones, a strong nose and thick eyebrows, somewhat thin but dark lips that were curved into an "o" of surprise, he also had long, velvety ears of a pale blue shade that matched the white strung locks of his silky hair that curved back with the hint of sideburns.

But the feature that Jack was most attracted to was the intense shade of green his eyes were, a luxurious, enlightening emerald that stared at Jack with an unfathomable strength and hidden affection. After what felt like a ridiculously long time, Jack blinked twice and cleared his throat.

"H-Hi, I am sorry about that…I was being careful! Err…my name is Jack…Jack Winter, what's yours?" he inquired as he got to his feet and brushed off his thin dark brown trousers and pale blue shirt that was tousled and un-tucked.

"E-Aster Bunnymund, new gardener…hey I've heard of ya, ya one of those performers in the big house, and you betta' have being careful round my Iris'…" his accent was distinctively Australian and Jack was momentarily impressed with how exotic this apparently new member of staff was…and how…handsome. But his interest was sparked at the end of the Aussie's words.

"Iris, is that the name of the plant?" he inquired, turning to face at the pretty lilac flower with renewed liking, a smile twitching on the end of his lips. Bunnymund noticed this and moved forward, coughing and speaking with a 'yeah-I-know-my-flowers' tone.

"Yeah, nice isn't it?"

"…It is…w-what does it mean?"

Bunnymund cocked his head to the side but replied nonetheless.

"Well the Iris means 'inspiration' whilst the lilac iris means 'first love'"

"Oh…that's pretty cool" Jack chuckled and looked up at the Australian with appreciation. Bunnymund couldn't help but smile back at the light features of the younger man. But just before either could say anymore, Rumple called out angrily from the high window for Jack to get his "scrawny white ass" inside before the short man had a chance "to beat it" this was a considerable threat so naturally Jack complied, nodding once more to the Australian before darting back over the lawn into the "Rose of the Garden".

* * *

**A/N: Well there we have it, I am writing in the small building next to my holiday home which has a game room and pool, specifically the game room and neighbours have just turned up so I will probably head back to my room now, I hope you all liked this chapter and that there wasn't too many flaws, I took so much time spacing it out and improving my punctuation so I hope it was noticed, anyway tell me what you all think!**

**Y'all better appreciate the play on words with "Rise of the Guardians" and "Rose of the Garden", took time that did. **

**#LAW09**


	2. Chp2: Cassiopeia

**A/N: Alright, still in the game room, I am just going to continue writing this story whilst the inspiration and writing techniques are fresh. I am on holiday so I can upload these chapters one after the other when I return, not a bad plan, eh? All replies to reviews will be in the lower authors notes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Cassiopeia_

Jack was considerably disappointed to have been drawn away from his potential new friend but had to continue with the show and he didn't really like the idea of facing the frustration of Rumple. Heading into the building, immediately missing the loss of fresh air and light as he entered the smoky, dark crimson and brass gold depths of the reception and main theatre he moved past some dancers who were smoking near the front and winked at him as he sprinted up the stairs.

He nearly tripped up one of North's imported workmen from his home who spoke such thick, native Russian that no one could understand them; they had long masses of grey, brown and black hair – sometimes an ashy white – along with considerably impressive lengths of facial hair.

Jack knew this one workman (whom everyone nicknamed Yeti's for the sake of their hair and incoherent voices) rather well, his name was Phil and he had always had a small, entertaining grudge against the younger man who was always playing tricks on him and trying to sneak into North's quarters.

He apologised briskly with a wry grin and continued running up the flight until he got into the upper corridor where all the staff lived, weaving in and out of the just awakening members, he greeted a few before arriving at his own room where he removed his long dark coat (which was getting too small for him but was the only thing he still had since he was eighteen years old and had been found near-drowning in a lake, it was a small comfort he held onto, like he could ever find out what life he led before that fateful night).

All he wanted to do was flop on his bed and groan about not wanting to do anything since he always ended up doing something all day, every day. He was tired, young and caged in the salacious underworld of "The Rose of the Garden" surely he had the right to give up every now and again.

But not today! Since there was a racketing boom on his door and the wood splintered under the heavy fist of North, he never intended to make such a bold entrance, but his sheer size and personality embodied every small gesture he made. Jack chuckled as he opened the door and North nearly punched him in the face.

"Good morning, Jack!" he claimed, Jack nodded and sighed at the too-loud tone of the Russian, replying with his own greeting that North beamed at with a new softness in his eyes and he ruffled the already scruffy, white hair of Jack who laughed under the familiar ministration.

North often…near always saw Jack Winter as the son he never had, not only did they now have similarity in appearance regarding the snowy white of the twenty four year olds hair and the glacier blue of his eyes, but Jack and North always shared a special, parental bond that was uncommon in the deceptive lair of the show-house.

"You ready for tonight?" North asked as he bustled himself in, Jack moved aside and leant against the wall as North sat on his bed, causing the material and mattress to sink.

"As ready as usual" Jack replied honestly with a shy shrug, looking down with the gentle smile he always had on when he was around the older man.

"Aww, my dear Jack, it is not right they cage a bird such as you in a cage such as this, you agree?"

"Oh I agree, North" Jack complied with a bright laugh, but his laughter always held an emptiness that upset the Russian whenever he noticed the hollow sorrow captured up in the lean body of the young man.

"Look, Jack…you can always say nyet…" North began, but Jack had been through this routine before and didn't want to do it again, it never worked and the hope of leaving that was 'so close but yet so far' just hurt. He simply shook his head and raised his splayed out hands in a defensive gesture.

"Like I haven't tried? Not again North, I'm sorry" he claimed, lowering his head to look at the ground. North stood up and went over to the younger boy, ruffling his hair in a slower manner, a caring gesture of concern that Jack couldn't even smile at because he was just so sick of this place.

Leaning forward to bury his head into the Russian man's chest, he sighed at the half hug and they stood there for what felt like forever. But forever isn't long enough and North soon had to depart to tend to his own duties, Jack had stuff to do anyway so as the Russian left with a wink, Jack wasn't surprised to see Tooth take his place in his doorway.

"Jack! Thank god you're back from your walk, or that stroll thing you do each morning, anyway, have you been practising the new choreography, is it too hard? Some of my dancers have been complaining about the difficulty especially since it is such a sudden idea under such short notice…" Toothiana would have continued if not for Jack gesturing 'slow down' with his hands. She took in a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm sorry Jack, it's just we are going to have some big names in tonight and I want everything to be impressive" she elucidated on her sugary-high panic. Jack chuckled softly and placed a chilled hand on her shoulder. The long rippled scarf she wore always fluttered about with dizzying speed when she was excited and it had always reminded the twenty four year old of wings.

"And it will be impressive, it always is, go tell your dancers that it will be alright and I will be in the studio in about ten minutes, just let me get ready" he spoke slowly and Tooth grinned with a bright blush.

"O-Okay then, have fun getting ready, I mean…wait why would you have fun, err…see you down in the studio!" she finished off her manic sentence and darted down the hallway. Jack watched her go before closing his door for the final time.

It never took him long to get dressed, his training outfit was some loose black trousers and a considerably tight fitted navy blue, short sleeved top. He didn't bother with shoes or socks; he rarely did, even when wearing fine suits.

Slipping into this comfortable outfit, he stared at himself in the dusty, worn down old, full length mirror on the back of his narrow wardrobe. God he looked like the dead, with his chalky skin and the pale purple marks around his eyes from lack of sleep, his messed up icy hair and his blunt blue eyes that lost their sparkle so long ago.

At least he wasn't deadly thin or ill or anything like that; he had lean muscle and the faint flush of a healthy glow beneath his wintery skin, the very feature that assisted in the obtaining of his show-name.

Down in the studio, Toothiana's dancers (or fairies as the staff liked to call them, since they flitted about with such dainty excitement, it was all they could be compared to) were indeed racing about, some were exercising, others were chatting, the rest were going through the new routine over and over again.

Each girl had different skin tones as they truly were from all over the place, they varied from the ages of thirteen and eighteen with blue, green or yellow feathers decorating their hair, scarves not unlike that of their teacher that also made them look like a hyperactive bunch of hummingbirds and pointed masks that they wore, making their nose appear to be a thin line, the masks were feathered round the edges but pale in colour. All the girls wore dresses and tight fitting ballet shoes.

They were honestly the spitting image of Toothiana themselves. Appearance wasn't the only thing that made them so alike the young woman either, when Jack walked in they all huddled and made squeaking chirps of glee, some sighing dreamily. Toothiana made a playful sound of disapproval with a small grin as she passed them, telling them to settle down.

They went right into the routine, Jack practising near the back with three older dancers who were his backup singers, chorus and performers. These young women consisted of a very dark skinned eighteen year old, who was very mature and didn't go on about how perfect Jack Winter was all the time; she had a dark blue feather adorning her crowning mask. So they nicknamed her "Blu".

The second girl was a bit younger, sixteen years of age with pale skin and short strawberry blonde hair that flicked about her heart shaped face, her feather was a brilliant green and twisted slightly at the end, so they simply called her "Twist", she was bubbly, girlish and obsessed with the white haired attraction and she was never afraid to show it.

Finally was a slightly tanned, Asian girl with long dark hair and shimmering magenta eyes, thirteen years of age, a petite thing with a striking yellow feather decorating her mask. She was the most like her teacher, always tagging along behind Tooth and acting like her in every way a thirteen year old can. Adoring Jack, a great dancer, a quick thinking and moving little thing who got excited over every little notion, because of this, Jack had nicknamed her "Baby Tooth" which she kept for the fact it was Jack Winter who gave her the title.

None of them had original names. In a place like "The Rose of the Garden" no one has a name, not a true one anyway, you have playful nicknames and show titles but that was it. Anyway, Jack was performing with these girls, letting out a note of song every now and again that left everyone in the room staring at him with dropped eyes and squeals, one or two even fainting.

Jack didn't mean to do it, honestly. But he was terribly fond of all the fairies, so would praise them, chat to them or give them a little hug when he saw them; such young fair faces that would never see the free light of day. Jack never asked how any of them turned up there; he feared it would upset him too much considering he knew the facts of his own entrance.

Speaking of which, after he had finishing perfecting the practise of the new routine, he had ten minutes for lunch before he would go into the long and frequently painful process of hair, make up and clothing before the actual show that evening.

Although all he really had for lunch was some sandwiches North's weird technicians would make (which tasted pretty good) and some treats from the dancing girls, being bustled about by the chattering crowd until he ended up in his room, closing the door and wandering out onto the small balcony.

It was noon and the streets were alive with activity. Jack's room had a decent view of the street and part of the garden; the sun was constantly peering out from behind clouds which left a warm, mild atmosphere. It was a series of clattering carriages, demanding yells and girlish laughter. Jack watched as kids wove in and out of adults, some even pick-pocketing.

A few men were arguing opposite a pub, jabbing each other in the chest with a prominent finger. Several pretty girls wandered past, one even catching Jack's eye and nudging her friends as they collapsed into feminine giggles and fan fluttering. The white haired performer rolled his eyes but waved, making them hurry along in their long, slimming dresses.

That's when Jack noticed his new Australian buddy coming out of a clothing shop, glancing around as he adjusted his sleeves nervously. Jack chuckled as he thought about how nervous Bunnymund was now he was wearing fine attire, his glacier blue eyes darting with intrigue as the older man dashed across the road, yelling at a carriage driver who skidded past.

Jack's laughter rang out like silver bells as Bunnymund shook his head and grumbled under his breath, continuing on his way, nodding politely to a couple of ladies who looked back over their shoulders at his rugged appearance.

The girls had right to be so anxious to see his face again, the way the pale lighting of the sun behind the woollen clouds lit up his spring green eyes so when Bunnymund glanced up at "The Rose of the Garden", Jack Winter gasped and moved away.

It was stupid thinking about a new staff member so much, so he had bought a new suit and happened to look up, it was hardly cause for such…stupid excitement. Shaking his head and rushing over to his bed to collect and eat his lunch with haste as he had wasted enough time already and would have to go into the dressing chambers shortly.

The preparations came all too soon as Jack was yanked out of his room by Rumple who hauled him down the corridor. Since he was shorter than Jack, the sight of the white haired man being pulled along by the dwarf-like man was amusing to say the least, everyone was rushing back and forth again and Wolf sniggered under his breath as he came up the stairs and passed the duo.

Wolf was the barman; he was a tall, rugged man with thick dark brown hair and deep chestnut eyes, he wore a heavy suit with brazen gold lining and a pale coffee coloured shirt. Sideburns and stubble, he was nicknamed Wolf for his appearance (and maybe because he had a secretive crush on the young dress maker across the street who imported her work to "The Rose of the Garden", her name was Blanchette Hood and wore a distinct crimson cloak on winter mornings).

Jack was shoved into the golden lit glamour of the dressing room where Rumple snarled at him that he had an hour before the rehearsal on stage. If it wasn't already clear, the routine of the day for Jack Winter and other performers was: you woke up at eight, went for practise in the studio until lunch at twelve for ten minutes, then dressing and make up until ten past one, followed by rehearsal on the stage until four, you then had two hours to do as you pleased in the town before the evening performances started at six and finished at midnight (reservations sometimes went on until one in the morning).

The make-up artist was a quirky young woman with blonde hair in a messy bun and pale green eyes who wore a dark green corset and a leaf patterned skirt, her name was "Tink" and she worked with her two friends, hair stylist "Punzie" who had dark green eyes and ridiculously long golden locks that were wound up into a thick plait, she wore a lilac corset and a long purple skirt that came to her knees, finally was a beautiful Arabic woman with glossy black hair and a pale blue corset and large, rippled turquoise trousers, she was known as "Jas" and worked with clothes.

Jack naturally knew them well and would sit still whilst they fussed over styling his pristine white hair, covering up the dark circles around his eyes and getting him into his long, slightly tight jet black trousers, crisp icy shirt and fitted black waistcoat lined with pale, glittering blue and white. Jack didn't mind his outfit, but would never allow shoes to cover his feet. It was problematic at first but as long as he impressed the crowd, he didn't need polished shoes decorating his feet.7

* * *

**A/N: An odd place to finish off, I know but I can't let the chapter get much longer because I won't be able to keep up with such length in the future, sorry! This was more of an explanation chapter, talking about the living conditions and the people but I love turning classic tale characters into my own. Either way there is lots of Jackrabbit goodness in the next one so fear not my dear readers! **

**#LAW09**


	3. Chp3: Cepheus

**A/N: Still sitting ****on the sofa in my holiday house, just having finished chapter two, I am on a very cool roll right now and am looking forward to this chapter for reasons you will understand by the end. Nothing much to say so here we go!**

Oh I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY THREE DAYS (well at least I should be)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Cepheus_

Rehearsals flew by, it wasn't long before even Jacks precious two hours to himself had passed (all he had done was try and get some more sleep and chatted to North for a bit, politely declining the offer to head out into the town, since he all he ever got outside of "The Rose of the Garden" was stares, remarks and offers to "come back to their humble abode", so naturally he wasn't madly keen on the idea of leaving to aimlessly wonder the neighbourhood).

"Five minutes, Jack, remember big names tonight!" Toothiana sang as she passed him on the other side of the curtains, arranging her fluttering dancers. Jack sighed and peered through the fallen crimson lengths of material out to the warmly lit audience area, it was a rich dark carpet with smooth, circular wooden tables facing the solid, lifted stage. Velvet seats and elegantly carved lamps lighting up each surface as the main lights dimmed and everyone sat down.

The music started and there were excited mutters across the crowd as Toothiana ushered her dancers on. The night started with the younger dancers simply entertaining whilst the last of the customers entered, then it moved on to Toothiana herself with the older dancers, they wore shimmering corsets of turquoise, green and blue, gold looping jewellery and a glossy golden, rippled skirt around their hips that let show their stockings and heels.

Then it was Jack, in the prime of the evening when everyone had, had a quick break to top up their harsh, bitter drinks, he came on stage with the floor of white, the imprinted shadows of tree branches marking the back walls. His back up girls were hidden in the shadows as he started, his voice melodious as ever, a sincere, haunting sound that moved the crowd.

Until the lights flashed and he smirked as Blu, Twist and Baby Tooth came out, in their pale blue corsets with snowflake designs and flowering, transparent white nettings behind them, Jack's song became more rhythmic and loud with his own dancing added in.

Naturally he didn't want to look like a common transsexual slut pole dancing for a ravenous crowd, so he had smooth foot slides and wide arms, slightly swaying hips and hair ruffling. It was enough to send the audience rabid anyway, a few were even reaching up, trying to grab his leg or foot to pull him down. This always unnerved him and he took a few steps back, only making the customers laugh.

Bunnymund finally wandered in after finishing off the back of the garden, wiping his hands on a small white cloth as he entered the smoky theatre, keeping his head down until a particularly wild cheer rose up and his green eyes darted to the stage where they stayed to stare at his new friend, Jack Winter. Well the little doll was a pretty good dancer and Bunnymund blanked out for a bit just staring at the movement of his lithe hips.

Coughing and glancing away, he headed over to the bar and sat on a empty stool at the end away from everyone, declining the offer of a drink from Wolf. The Australian's dark thick eyebrows narrowed when he saw a sneaky looking young man wink to his mates as he stood up and shot his hand out to grab Jack's ankle, pulling the white haired singer nearer the front as he voice faltered and laughter rang throughout the room.

The sly bastard refused to let go of Jack Winter's trousers leg and the glacier eyed man was becoming flustered and fearsome as he tried to kick free to no avail. Bunnymund sighed and got up with a frustrated growl.

Sir. Scaleson was shocked to say the least when his back was tapped and he turned to see a brutish looking man standing with his arms folded and an expectant expression on his hardened face.

"I suggest ya let go of the main act, sir" Bunnymund spat.

Everyone was too enticed by the show to pay attention to the unfolding scene, Jack took in a deep breath, the foot-stopping grin never failing as the grip around his ankle was loosened and he managed to slide his right foot to the side to distract everyone from the constraints around his left. If he paused to deal with it himself, Rumple would have his severed head framed on his office wall.

The mysterious gentleman seemed to be handling it anyway, with the darkness of the audience contrasting with the hot lights of the stage, Jack Winter struggled to recognise him until he was hauled forward off the stage and into a pair of arms.

Bunnymund had been growling under his breath as Sir Scaleson refused to acknowledge the warning and only tried harder to pull his blue eyed prize down to have Bunnymund step to him and press a heated, heavy hand on his slim shoulder.

"If ya don't let go of the lad, right now, I'm gonna drag you outta here by ya tongue, ya hear ya bloody whacker" he hissed and Scaleson gulped but continued to glare with his wet grey eyes at the Aussie and he smirked with a final tug until Jack Winter fell.

Bunnymund pushed the slimy mongrel out the way , leading to his swift encounter with the ground, to catch the white haired lad who stared up at him in shock when he too realised what had just happened but before he said anything, Bunnymund leant down and whispered with such a warm husk and his lips pressed against the pale shell of Jack's ear, that it made the young man shiver.

"Get back up there, you show pony" and he pushed Jack back on stage until Jack was steady and took in a deep breath before continuing to walk off stage, leaving the next act to replace him.

Behind the curtains, Baby Tooth rushed up to him, asking frantically if he was okay. Jack simply nodded with a dazed expression before stumbling off to get ready for the following part.

Bunnymund rolled the suited man over with his foot as he carried on his way. Sir. Scaleson slipped back into his seat sheepishly and coughed as his table-mates chuckled behind their hands at him. North was containing his bellowing laughter as the Aussie returned to his side with folded eyes and a snarl at his curled up lip.

"That was very good of you, Aster" The Russian winked at him, pressing a curled finger to his lips as his chuckles calmed.

"I said call me, Bunny, mate" Bunnymund exasperated as though this fact had, had to be gone over more than once but he smirked nonetheless, pretty damn proud at what he just did, wasn't fair the little pixie should be bothered during his work, especially by the likes of such a slimy bastard.

Jack soon left the stage with wails of complaint from the audience that were diminished swiftly with the appearance of several other stunning acts until the night was done and whilst some customers left, others slipped behind violet velvet curtains in corner whilst others crammed up at the bar, ready to greet the acts who would come out to entertain on a more personal level.

Jack slipped in, this time only wearing his light blue shirt, untucked from his somewhat skinny brown trousers, shoe-less as usual. He tried to avoid the mass near the center and placed himself on a tall seat at the end when the bartender came over, cleaning a wine glass.

"Hey Wolf" Jack smiled, folding his arms and resting his head on them against the counter, Wolf nodded and placed the glass down to get a glass of ice-clinking water for the performer.

"Thanks" the white haired man replied to the unspoken gesture and gratefully gulped down the refreshing liquid, he was still hot and bothered from the earlier disruption - which is how his thoughts led on to the mysterious yet oh so familiar Australian gardener who lifted him back onto the stage and dealt with the grimy business man. Glancing around the dim lit bar in hope to see him, Wolf caught on and grinned with his sharp teeth glinting over the edges of thick lips.

"You looking for the Aussie?" he simply asked, leaning down to collect a new glass to polish, Wolf was naturally a pretty scary looking guy but he was gentle, only passionate when dealing with bar fights or thinking about his lady-love across the road. Jack was going to force him over to the crimson cloaked girl's shop if he didn't stop whining like a love-sick puppy every other night.

But right now they were discussing Jack's own interests. Jack choked quietly and turned to the older man with a blush dusting his cheeks, that was until he realised Wolf just assumed this because he must have seen Bunnymund pull him back onto the stage earlier. He nodded and leant back non-chalantly, trying to appear like he totally wasn't bothered about finding him anyway. Wolf shook his head and looked up to head down the bar to answer a calling customer.

Jack watched him go before settling back down on the counter, sighing; that was until he heard a familiar voice and perked up to look to his left. Across the room, heading past the stage and into a back room was North and his knight in a dark suit. Jack could just about make out the discussion between them and strained all his hearing on the already thick accents.

"So you send money back for family? That is most good of you, As-Bunny" North grinned, pretty pleased with himself for remembering how to address his new friend who rolled his eyes and grinned.

"It's what I gotta do, I love my family down under, but they are strugglin', I'd do anythin' to give them the money they deserve, ya know?"

"Of course, you are brave to come to Europe, all the way to collect money for family, I hope everything goes well in end"

"Same, mate...same" there was a quiet sadness to Bunnymund's tone and Jack's heart flinched painfully at the sign of slight distress from the seemingly strong and unyielding older man. It was beyond sweet that he was still caring for his family across the world.

Just before the pair left into the back-rooms, Jack's eyebrows raised to hear the following.

"...Look...Bunny, I think I know idea to maybe get your more money, da?"

There was a startled pause from the Australian and his ears twitched, Jack was distracted by the vague movement and bit his lip to stifle a chuckle.

"What?! I'll do anythin, come on North!"

"Calm down friend, I am simply offering job as guard, you show quite potential earlier, nyet?" he chuckled with crinkled cerulean eyes and Bunnymund paused in his steps to consider.

"What does tha job require then?"

"Being big, muscular and angry mostly-" North's sentence was cut off as he went out of hearing and sight range along with Bunnymund. Neither had noticed the highly alert glacier blue eyed singer sitting at the bar, intensely intrigued by their conversation, reaching for his glass he took another gulp as thoughts raced through his head.

Did this mean he would see the gardner of an evening as well? Would he be able to sit with him at the bar and actually get to know him? Love of any kind was fickle and short in Jack's eyes for he had never trusted anyone after the betrayal of his guardian. He may have had a girl before he fell into the lake but he would never know. Jack felt himself longing for this new man in a way that made him nervous, he wasn't supposed to spend so much time thinking about one person, let alone a guy...a big, muscular, rabbit eared Aussie.

Said Aussie probably didn't even consider Jack as anything more than a one time failure and a guy interested in flowers so what was the point of getting so interested in a friendship...

Jack Winter suddenly wished the transparent liquid in his glass was a strong spirit so he could down it and forget everything. For a few moments he actually considered calling Wolf over and asking for something poisonous before a strong hand on his shoulder made him jump. For a moment excitement ballooned up in his lungs as he recalled the rough affection of the gardner when he caught the lithe dancer earlier but as he turned with bright eyes, he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyebrows slightly at the sight of an very unfamiliar woman who was grinning with a thin, fuchsia painted mouth and wide teeth.

Her eyes were like ash-burnt driftwood and her skin was just as rough, with long greasy locks the colour of the night in October, she wore a long, unappealing brown dress that hung off her slim figure like a cloak, a charred gold belt round her thin waist was the only glint of glamour on this smirking woman. Nevertheless she sat next to the light haired performer, never removing her bony hand.

"Well you are even prettier up close, aren't you?" she purred in a husky tone, it had a grinding squeak to it that made Jack internally wince but he knew never to upset the customers so smiled and cocked his head to one side in a way that undeniably appeared cute.

"You are too kind, I am surprised I didn't notice your own lovely face in the crowd before, but those stage lights are so blinding" the compliments rolled off his tongue like the cold sweetness of ice cream and he didn't pause for breath or stop his smile as she leant in with an even wider grin.

"And charming, you little devil" she pinched his cheek too hard and he gulped only barely so she wouldn't notice his tired anxiety, never upset the customers - Rumple's sincere, rasped tone echoed in his head like a badly hit singing note.

He simply laughed for lack of anything better to say but his bell-like voice sedated her enough to lean back and admire him like one would admire a piece of meat, how tender was his pale flesh, how well would he fare beneath her rusty fire. He would do nicely well-done she must have thought as she slipped a hand onto his thigh, where the dusky material was stretched enough that he felt each calloused section of her thin palm.

"Since I already know your name, little Jack Winter...you might as well know mine if we are going to get acquainted" she cooed.

Oh god forbid they become friends, Jack thought with something of amused panic as she relayed her name as "Banshee Greywood" with more husk than she has applied to any other words and she shuffled her stool closer.

Oh god forbid.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, sorry, these are your first three chapters and it will soon get into a hopefully working routine of being update every third day, depending on how busy I am on the day it falls on, I have literally just finished this and although it is short, it is valid and I hope you enjoyed it, I won't have time to check for mistakes on this particular chapter tonight because I am going to bed now but please NICELY point out any errors and I will be a swift as I can be to clean them up. I am tired because I fucked something up at work today and I feel really guilty so my author note is all formal, haha. Alright goodnight folks! :D Reviews would be lovely to wake up to tomorrow, just saying. **

**I hope Bunnymund and North's accents are coming through, please mention if I can do anything to improve, it was a slight criticism on my last JackRabbit fic - the lack of accent clarity. **

**#LAW09**


	4. Chp4: Draco, the Dragon

**A/N: I have been so unbelievably busy with something that I have hardly had time to sit down and do anything for myself, so forgive me for the length of time it has taken for me to update this! Without further ado, enjoy! I am on my half term at the moment so I can get my head down and do as much of this as I can.**

**I have this thing where if I am not into my writing, I feel like I won't write it well and that's why I wait until I am fully into it to start writing chapters, which is why I am late so often I think. Sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

_**The chapter titles are not exactly relevant, they are just going in the order of my list.**_

* * *

_Chapter F__our: Draco, the Dragon_

She wouldn't leave him alone; it had been half an hour. Wolf was still down the other side of the bar dealing with a tipsy crowd, Jack had hopefully watched him a few times, hoping the older man would feel his cerulean gaze and save him, but no such luck. Jack was so tired, his eyelids drooped and his feet ached with the bittersweet pain of sitting down yet still with the strain of his earlier dancing. Not to mention the slimy grip around his ankle from a certain scaly bastard.

Banshee now stunk of alcohol, her bitter breath stinging the skin on his face. He was so done with this, he wanted to get some sleep, and it was way past working hours. So he took the best route he knew to get out of her smoky grasp. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a tiny vile he had actually forgotten about until now and he only used on special occasions. He turned for a second and sprayed some of liquid from the container into his mouth before turning back to the bedraggled woman.

"Well, my dear, parting is such sweet sorrow, is it not?" he smiled charmingly and she stopped her ambling rant and moving hand to stare blankly at him.

"What, but you can't go now, I-"

He blew a kiss and the sweet, frosted air hit her with a soothing scent and her eyes glimmered with a drunken haze. Allowing him to slip away undetected as she experienced something alike to being intoxicated.

Thank the heavens, he was free and now he could go to bed. Slipping off the stool he kept his head down as he made his way to the back door which was only a fortunate few feet away. Yet even that exit was blocked by two men whom he had to get past. It wasn't such a risky manoeuvre, except for the fact that the two customers; known as Demon Reddwick and Devil Smokesey, were drunk.

So they managed to cop a feel of Jack as he hurried past, encircling him with their long arms and cocooning him in a web of their spidery limbs as he tried not to breathe in the stale scent of their bitter breath and shoved past in through the doors to the back where he was…safe.

Well safer. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he made his way up the narrow stairs to the long corridor where almost no one roamed the halls. One member had just closed their dorm door but that was it. His bare feet pattered along the dusty floor until he reached his room at the very far end. He had forgotten to close his curtains so the moonlight flooded the room until he lit a candle to dilute the sharp silvery rays. Then he covered the window with the heavy fabric, turning to face his bed and smile wearily at its comforting precense.

Sliding out of his clothes, before slipping on a pair of comfy brown crops, he scraped the last of any product in his hair out and washed his face.

Despite now being in his room, secure and ready to sleep. Fatigue eluded him and he couldn't keep his eyes close as later on he killed the flame and tried to rest, sitting up he glanced around. He wondered why he was being kept up, why he couldn't just relax. It genuinely took several minutes for him to realise a certain velvet eared staff member was hopping through his mind and this surprised him.

Shaking his head he dismissed the consistent thoughts as gracious recollections of his accident being avoided earlier by said velvety eared staff member. His arms had been so strong and warm. If he was here now, Jack would have slept with ease.

Oh no, it is not recommended that any attraction be developed in the "Rose of the Garden", dangerous, messy business. In fact, according to old rumours spread around the corridors even now, there had been one major couple whose romance had flooded the workplace like a brilliant, crimson beam. It had been one of the hair specialists, an airheaded redhead called Ariel and a carpenter who had been doing work on the stage, Eric. It had broken up though when he was caught fighting drunk outside the work too many nights and decreasing customers due to the brutish displays and he was fired. Ariel actually died from a disease some years later. But this was about twenty years back, no one really spoke much of it now, it's like an old tale.

Jack hadn't actually shown much concern for the story when he first heard it, it was in the past and he didn't think he could ever trust or love anyone again after being sold by Manny. Yet…there was this cheeky little skip in his heartbeat whenever he thought about the calm, emerald eyes of Bunnymund.

The next morning, Jack woke up with a few tentative blinks of his sleepy cerulean eyes. He was momentarily surprised he had fallen asleep so swiftly and had slept the whole night.

His attention was soon drawn to the sound that had awoken him. Some odd wooden clatters from outside his window followed by several sinful curses.

Jack raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to fix up his window this damn early?!

Growling, he got out of bed and kept the thin white sheet wrapped about him like a ghostly cloak as he trudged over to the window, where he snapped the curtains over with his right hand.

Bunnymund nearly fell off his ladder. Jack stared at him, a sudden blush consuming his pale cheeks as he stepped back and gulped, regaining breath from his own shock.

"B-Bunnymund?" he gasped and the Aussie gripped the wall for dear life before the ladder stabilised and he took in a deep breath.

"Near gave me a heart attack dere' mate" he chuckled cautiously and grinned at Jack.

"S-Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yah, no harm done, just fixin' up this flower basket, poor dead things been rustin' for some time" Jack looked over the plants that lined the base of his window, most of them were crisp, brown corpses of once blooming floral design.

"Thanks…"

Bunnymund suddenly blushed and looked down, starting to set out his new potted plants out neatly in the fresh soil with a grunt. Jack cocked his head to one side in surprise of the sudden demeanour, glancing down he stifled a choke and covered himself back up again. He had carelessly let the sheet fall from his body and his lean torso was displayed for the Aussie and anyone in the street to see.

He wound it around him again, tighter and coughed with a shy chuckle. Bunnymund looked back up and laughed.

"Sorry bout that so got much planned for today?" he inquired and Jack's eyes softened at the charming, casual nature of the conversation, something so unfamiliar yet sweet.

"Not really, going to stay in my room for most of it, I have tonight obviously though" he sighed.

"Well I might see ya, I got offered a job by North to do some bodyguardin, but ya know, touch wood we don't get some slimy bastard in again" he tapped the wooden flower bed shelf with a wink and Jack chuckled.

"That would be nice, so are you not going to garden anymore?" he blinked a few times as flashes of the sun darted into his eyes as it made its frequent appearances from behind the clouds every now and again.

"Oh nah, I love gardenin', bodyguardin, jus gonna be an extra" he grinned.

Jack looked over the older man's scruffy, too-tight clothes and spent a bit too long admiring the way the fabric looked as though it could tear over the build of his chest muscles and biceps. Damn, was his mouth open?

Bunnymund looked behind him and inhaled deeply, gazing out into the street. Jack didn't want the conversation to end, the flower bed had been rid of any dead plants now and replaced with young buds, eager to bloom, but Bunnymund couldn't go yet!

Unbeknownst to the pristine haired dancer, the Aussie had his own internal mind war on what he could say next to keep talking; his heart thudded quietly with relief when Jack spoke.

"What about you, are you busy today?"

"Not sure, thinkin' bout goin to visit an old mate, Sandy, local artist, ya heard of him?"

"You know, I think I have, North might have mentioned him, North knows just about everyone" he laughed.

Damn did the boy have the damned prettiest laugh; it was like silver bells chiming brightly on a sweet winter night. Bunnymund was so caught up in the sound that he nearly missed the manic yelling from below him. Both he and Jack glanced down to see Rumple's purple face matching his croaking shouts as he told the Australian to get the fuck down and work on the other boxes before opening time.

Opening time was actually about six in the damn evening. So Jack pursed his lips and cursed the small man in his head with vile words. But he didn't have to because Bunnymund called down.

"Jus finishing up, calm down ya mad git!"

Jack blinked, how the hell did Bunnymund manage to talk like that to the boss and get away with it? Because Rumple simply waved his hand and swore before trudging back in through the entrance.

Bunnymund chuckled at the look of disbelief on the younger man's face; it took a few moments before Jack continued to speak.

"By the way, saw you buy some new clothes across the street the other day, trying to look good for the new duty?" he grinned, leaning forward and leaning against the wide window frame. The Aussie grumbled with a slight blush.

"I got them fore I knew bout the job, plus, ya been stalkin me?" he grinned, lowered eyelids making him look so devilish a hot streak shuddered up Jack's spine.

"N-No, dumb Bunny, I just happened to see you get pissed at one of the drivers"

"Well he shoulda been lookin where he was damn goin!" Bunnymund snapped and Jack sniggered.

There was a slight pause, but it was comfortable silence. No awkward need to continue conversation. Just a subtle mutual feel of comfort of each other's precense and parting is such sweet sorrow as Bunnymund sighed and claimed that he _did _need to finish the other flower beds before midday otherwise he wouldn't get any other errands done before six.

Jack felt saddened at the prospect of his new friend leaving so soon, but had been filled with an odd, sunny joy from this blissful event of conversation. Even if the loud clattering had woken him up.

"Yeah, no problem, see you tonight!" he grinned, stepping back, ready to go back in when Bunnymund coughed distinctively and Jack spun round to widen his eyes in surprise at the offered flower Bunnymund pressed towards him.

"Err…this one fell off, ere, put it in ya hair or somein" he muttered. Jack took it after giving a look about the hair decoration comment and Bunnymund said goodbye before sliding down the edges of the ladder in one fluid movement. Jack closed the curtains for the sake of his modesty and sat on his bed, still enveloped in the sheets as he admired the floral present in the slight light that slipped under the curtains.

Jack could recognise this plant with ease, it was a rose. Only seemed suitable that Bunnymund spread roses about the front of the "Rose of the Garden" and as Jack later checked, all the windows had different shades. His own shade was a pale, pearl pink. Jack wondered what it meant.

Glancing at his clock, he gasped at the time and after spending some time gently placing the rose in a small glass of water that he quickly filled up by the sink, he washed himself down and started to get ready.

Despite having told the Aussie he had no plans, which was partly true, he had clothes to organise and dances to practice. Besides, staff had a rude habit of bursting into others rooms and it was best to at least be somewhat dressed.

Bunnymund was fixing some orange roses in front of Tooth's window, the curtains shut obviously, and he couldn't stop himself from smirking a little at his choice of colour for the frostbites window. The little conversation had truly made his day and he thought about telling Sandy about it later on.

Pink, he chuckled.

Friendship.

* * *

**A/N: I am the most traditional chick out there, like really. Flower meanings, I'm so damn British I might as well go make myself a cup of tea. **

**Except I won't because it is too late, the next chapter will be up as soon as and I'm just saying, it's going to be an interesting one, so stay tuned! I plan to answer reviews at the very end of the story; it takes too much time doing them now despite me loving to answer them.**

**Reviews gratefully accepted! **

**#LAW09**


End file.
